Hiei's Bored!
by Sage Mistri
Summary: One day, while waiting for the others to show up for a mission, Hiei becomes bored, losing the will to do anything. Shocking, huh? But, thankfully, Botan comes to the rescue!HB


**Disclaimer: **Nope…don't own it…Wish I did…but I don't… Fate is so cruel!

**AN - **A Hiei and Botan One-shot! Woohoo! Aren't you glad H/B lovers after all those Gravitation one-shots I did?

**Summary - **One day, while waiting for the others to show up for a mission, Hiei becomes bored, losing the will to do anything. Shocking, huh? But, thankfully, Botan comes to the rescue!

**Pairing - **You should know… Hiei and Botan…

_**Bored**_

_One-shot_

"Hn…" Hiei muttered as he tapped his fingers on Botan's wooden table, making random little tunes, something he wouldn't normally be doing, but today wasn't really a normal day, you know?

The team had been called again for a mission and had been told to meet at Botan's new apartment, but, of course, that wasn't the not normal thing. The not normal thing was that Hiei actually showed up **without **a bribe and **early, **at that! And the day he decided to come early, the **rest of the team **decided to come **late**, **including Botan! **This was her **house **for Pete's sake!

And it didn't help that Hiei was feeling a feeling that he was almost sure he'd never felt in his life…boredom. Normally, training would take care of that, but today…well, I already told you it wasn't a normal day.

Hiei sighed and that's when **she **came in.

"Whoa! You're actually here early for once, Hiei! Cool!" Botan cried happily as she closed the door behind her.

Hiei didn't even glance up, only shrugging in response.

Botan blinked and then frowned. "Hey…where is everyone? …They should be here by now…" She muttered worriedly, biting her thumb.

Hiei just shrugged, moving his elbow from his knee to the table in front of him, resting his head in his head as he continued to play out random tunes with his fingers. He'd never admit it, but he really did have a thing for the Ningen instrument, the Piano.

Botan blinked again.

Hiei never acted like **this**,…or did he? Oh, well, might as well see if she can get him out of this mood.

"They must be playing Hide-and-seek, right! Well, I'm gonna find you guys!" Botan cried, imitating one of her favorite characters from Gravitation as she took of running around her apartment.

Hiei just shrugged.

"Hmm…" Botan mumbled, stopping behind the shorter boy. "What'cha doing?" She asked.

Hiei, yup, you guessed it, shrugged.

Botan frowned. "Hel-lo! Anyone in there!" She laughed, waving a hand in front of the fire demon's face.

"Hn…" Hiei murmured.

All right, this was getting annoying. Hiei was s'possed to snap back with some witty remark, not just **sit **there!

"Eh? Come on, Hiei! You're no fun when you're like this!" Botan whined.

…

Not getting an answer, she walked around to face him and pulled up a chair, sitting backwards in it. Folding her arms over the back of the chair, she stared Hiei in the eyes…

And they stayed like that…

And stayed…

And stayed…

And stayed…

And…Hiei blinked.

"Woohoo! I win!" Botan cried out, happily, clapping her hands.

Hiei just stared a bit longer before looking down.

"Hi-ei!" Botan whined. "What's the matter!"

Hiei shrugged.

…

"You're bored, aren't ya?" Botan asked, nodding to herself.

"Hn…" Hiei mumbled, half-shrugging.

"Yeah…I thought so…" Botan mumbled, still nodding to herself, all sage-like.

…Silence…

…

…

"…Now I'm bored!" Botan whined. She glared at Hiei. "This is all your fault!"

Hiei just sent her a look that clearly said do-you-think-care?

"Hmm…" Botan mumbled, lips in a tight line.

Not getting an answer, she sighed and began looking around the room, trying to find something to do, mumbling while she was at it, too, so there was absolutely no quiet.

Hiei growled.

Botan's head snapped back to face Hiei and she grinned sheepishly. "Whoops, sorry." She remained quiet after that.

But as we all know, Botan can't keep herself quiet for long. Sooner or later, she's gonna snap, and in three…two…o-

"Hiei!" Botan whined again. "Do something! Just don't sit there!"

Hiei only glared.

Botan glared back.

Hiei intensified his glare.

Botan did the same.

Hiei growled.

So did Botan, though she was a bit softer.

And through it all, they inched their faces closer together. No, not because they secretly wanted to kiss each other, really people! Well, they might of wanted to… Who knew what went on in their messed up heads, no offense, people. It was because they were really getting annoyed of the other and they wanted to seem intimidating, for all those people who didn't know why they were getting closer. Hmm…Botan…intimidating…that's a weird thought…

Hiei growled again, angrier then before and was about to say something when…

Botan zipped from her seat to Hiei's side and hugged him tightly, head resting on the demon's shoulder.

"What the!" Hiei cried in shock, twisting away only to fall on his bottom, of the sofa of course. Now, Botan was sitting there, on her knees, and awfully pleased with herself.

"I got you to speak! Woohoo!" She cried out, joyously.

"Onna! I'm gonn-" Hiei started, but Botan cut him off.

"Opps, now I gotta shut him up!" Botan cried and then she did something that was totally unexpected.

She kissed Hiei!

Well, it was more of a peck, but you get the point. Botan leaned back before Hiei even had a chance to do anything and to make it even worse on Hiei, Botan was grinning. Yup, grinning! No blushing, no stuttering, no nothing. Now that really got Hiei blushing.

"W-what was that for?" Hiei asked hesitantly, looking up at Botan.

"Um…I dunno. Just seemed like a pretty good thing to do at the time, you know, shutting you up and all. I really didn't wanna hear a death threat and so early in the morning, too So I…" Botan rambled on and on, but Hiei stopped listening.

Guess it didn't mean anything. That would of really scared him, even though…he kind of…kind of…gotten feelings for the blue-haird ditz, but Botan could never know of that! I mean, he was the emoti- Wait! What did she just say.

"Wha?" Hiei asked, eyes wide.

"I said…wanna do it again?"

Hiei blinked, blushing a bit more then before. "Onna…you've gone craz-"

"You're really need to shut up sometimes, Hiei." Botan muttered, nodding sage-like. Then, with a grin, she kissed Hiei again, longer this time and Hiei actually returned it!

Aww..

**End**

…Review…please?


End file.
